Regarding operation management of a vehicle, a technology has been known which notifies a user such as a manager of entrance and exit of the vehicle into and from a geographical specific region. For example, JP-A-2003-044986 discloses a technology of, when a bus enters a predetermined region set for each bus stop, comparing an actually measured position of the bus and a management position of the bus stop, and transmitting information, which indicates that the bus has arrived at the bus stop, to a management server when the positions coincide with each other.
However, according to the above technology, the user can not set a notification region into a desired shape. In the technology disclosed in JP-A-2003-044986, the notification region has a rectangular shape. According to this technology, it is not possible to appropriately set the notification region in conformity with a complex shape (for example, a prefectural border along a river). Therefore, since a discrepancy occurs between an actual prefectural border and the notification region, it is difficult to accurately detect and notify entrance and exit of the vehicle.